les squelettes dans le placard
by ylg
Summary: Il a fallu beaucoup de questions importantes pour que Hakkai puisse s'installer chez Gojyō. Sur des trucs légers, et aussi parce qu'ils traînaient tous les deux leurs secrets de famille et leurs blessures secrètes.


**Titre :** Les squelettes dans le placard  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyō  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** C#2, « secret » d'après 7 liens (version longue)  
 **Notes :** remixé et raccourci dans le recueil 5/8, "mais où avait-il donc la tête ?" ( /s/5316732/12/ ) ;  
peut se prendre comme pièce compagne à un one-shot centré sur Jien-Dokugaku dans le recueil kou-tachi "talents cachés" ( /s/4693273&/6/ )  
 **Avertissements :** inhérents à la backstory des personnages  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Il a fallu beaucoup de questions importantes pour que Hakkai puisse s'installer chez Gojyō. Dans un sens, établir que la fumée de cigarette et les bruits copulatoires quand Gojyō ramènerait d'éventuelles conquêtes à la maison ne dérangeraient pas Hakkai. Dans l'autre, quels étaient ses plats préférés – aucun en particulier – et ceux qu'il ne supportait pas – non plus – s'il souffrait d'allergies quelconques – pas à sa connaissance – et enfin… si ça ne l'avait pas choqué de savoir qu'il couchait avec sa propre sœur, qu'il ait tué un millier de yōkai et quelques dizaines d'humains ?

Le fait que non, il ne soit choqué ni par l'un ni par l'autre tient dans la même réponse : son rapport à sa mère. Du moins, de la femme qui l'a élevé, de mauvais gré, contrainte et forcée. Mais il en ravale les détails.  
Dans sa folie, elle couchait avec son propre fils, le grand frère parfait et protecteur. À même pas dix ans, longtemps avant de commencer à éprouver le moindre désir lui-même, Gojyō avait déjà son idée de comment marchait le sexe. Et lui, le bâtard dont elle ne voulait pas, elle a essayé plusieurs fois de le tuer, a bien failli réussir, mais au final c'est elle qui en est morte, ajoutant pour Jien le matricide à l'inceste. Et Gojyō n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute à lui, parce que son existence était maudite.  
Mais de la triste façon dont son semblant de famille a fini, il a tiré la certitude que la vie ne vaut pas grand' chose, surtout pas la sienne, et même pas celle de cette mère ruinée, femme trompée, veuve humiliée, et encore moins de ses géniteurs suicidés en l'abandonnant. Ajouté à ce qu'il a fait pour survivre dans la rue…

Alors, si le type sans nom était aussi amoureux de sa sœur qu'il le prétendait et que la sœur l'aimait aussi, quel mal faisaient-ils ? Il y avait nettement pire, comme relation possible.  
Non, il n'était pas dégoûté. Juste étonné qu'il ait avoué ce truc sans état d'âme : d'habitude, les gens qui s'y adonnent essaient plutôt de tenir ça secret. Gojyō a compris par la suite qu'il ne tournait pas rond, limite suicidaire, et qu'il voulait se faire mépriser.

De son côté, il n'a pas spécialement honte de ce qu'il a fait… mais ce qu'il lui a été fait, si. Il n'a pas envie de se faire reconnaître comme victime, de se plaindre, encore moins faire plaindre. Alors il n'a pas l'impression de garder ça vraiment secret : juste d'essayer de l'oublier puisque ça ne vaut pas la peine de revenir sur le passé qu'on ne pourra jamais changer.  
Et c'est quand même un reste de pudeur qui l'empêche de préciser tout ce qu'a commis son frère pour le protéger : ces horreurs-là ne sont pas les siennes qu'il puisse raconter à quiconque.  
Il peut juste dire que même s'il ne comprend pas, parce qu'il ne comprend rien à l'amour en général, il est incroyablement tolérant en matière de sexe. Tant que les différentes parties sont consentantes évidemment. Que vraiment, il ne juge pas là-dessus. Et qu'il peut compatir quand une histoire se finit mal.  
Quant à la série de meurtres… ça s'ajoute à ce qu'il ne comprend pas de l'amour, mais il comprend la possessivité. Et au bout d'un moment, un millier de yōkai contre un ou deux voyous, ça n'est plus quelque chose qu'il arrive à imaginer, ça devient juste une statistique abstraite. Alors il ne juge pas non plus là-dessus, tout simplement parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte.

Cela établi, ils n'en parleront donc plus. Les affreux secrets de famille ont été enterrés respectivement avec Gonō et la pauvre mère Sha et ne referont plus surface.  
…à moins qu'on ne les y force vraiment, mais ni Gojyō ni Hakkai n'y tiennent. Pas s'ils veulent faire semblant de mener une vie normale. Même si l'idée d'une vie normale, pour eux, ça n'est même plus dissimuler un secret ni même professer un mensonge… c'est une vaste blague.


End file.
